


The Scent of an Eel

by Smashbeak



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, M/M, Making Out, Obsession, Scent Kink, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: Neal's natural smell isn't the nicest but it doesn't stop Mime Bomb from becoming obsessed with it.
Relationships: Mime Bomb/Neal the Eel (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	The Scent of an Eel

To Mime Bomb, Neal had an… interesting smell. Neal always showered of course but due to not only his naturally oily body but also the technology in his suit that enhances said oily skin, a certain smell kept coming back. Whenever he was near Neal, Mime didn't know how to describe it. It wasn't the most rancid or disgusting thing he had ever smelled. It just wasn't pleasant. The silent spy certainly didn't expect to become enamored with that smell anytime soon. He especially didn't expect it to happen on that seemingly normal day. Mime Bomb was on his way to the lounge room where operatives await their next caper. Not too far behind him was Dash Haber. As soon as he appeared in the corner of Mime Bomb's vision, he procured an invisible flower from an imaginary coat pocket and took in its non-existent aroma. He then presented it to Dash who happened to catch sight of the whole schtick. He only gave the mime an insincere half smile and said "cute" before walking ahead of him. This disappointed Mime Bomb and he tossed the invisible flower aside. At the end of the hallway, he saw the door to the lounge room open to reveal Neal the Eel walking right out. He instantly saw the other two operatives and gave them a little wave.

"Mornin' gents," he happily greeted.

Dash was about to apathetically say hello back until he got a quick whiff as he walked past. He immediately grimaced and recoiled. This wasn't the first time someone reacted like this towards Neal so this amused him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Dash. Mime Bomb slowed down to watch the scene unfold in front of him.

"What's the matter, Mad Hatter?" quipped Neal, "Someone crashed your tea party?"

Mime resisted the urge to smile at that surprisingly amusing jab.

"Uhh no," Dash retorted, "First of all, don't ever call me that again. Second of all, you're the matter. You smell like you work out 20 hours a day."

Mime Bomb silently stifled a laugh. That was one way to describe Neal's odor.

"I do?" Neal fake gasped as he raised his arm to smell himself, "It's not that bad, is it?"

Dash ignored Neal's fabricated innocence complete with batting eyelashes and a cocked head.

"Yes," he snapped as he walked away, "it is that bad. If I were you, I'd put on some cologne."

After a few steps, Dash stopped.

"Actually," he added, "don't. You look like one of those guys who would overdo it. So I guess there's no fixing you."

Neal brushed off the insults and had his last word before Dash went into the lounge room.

"You know you love it!"

Dash simply responded with a slammed door and Neal chuckled. The Kiwi then turned to Mime Bomb.

"What do you think, luv?" he asked, "Do I smell as good as one of your beautiful flowers?"

Mime was taken aback by the sudden affectionate vocabulary. He nervously smiled and shrugged. Neal smiled and stepped a little closer to the redhead.

"Have you ever even stopped to notice?" he playfully teased, "You can right now if you want."

Chills ran down the mime's back and he swallowed. He carefully inched towards Neal and slowly inhaled. It was just as he remembered but it wasn't exactly as how Dash Haber explained it. Mime Bomb had smelled many people who frequently exercised during his undercover jobs and Neal didn't come close to smelling that bad. It simply smelled like very oily skin. Now that Mime had a chance to really take it all in, he realized Neal didn't smell bad at all. It was just… different. 

He always caught the scent of his fellow operatives at sometime over another. Tigress smelled flowery and sweet like a perfume she most definitely swiped from Forever 21. Le Chévre always put on a dab of a particular brand of cologne. El Topo smelled like he just got out of the shower. Even after coming from underground, he had a soft, earthy scent from the soil. Despite all those nice aromas, Neal's scent was suddenly the most fascinating to Mime Bomb. He closed his eyes and inhaled again. The more Mime breathed in, the more he got to analyze every little detail. Neal smelled a bit like soap which gave Mime some relief. He also smelled of sweat but not the really bad kind. It was more like the thin layer of perspiration one gets on a hot day even though they're sitting still. The combination of those smells made for an unusual experience for the silent operative. Mime Bomb's bliss was broken when he heard what sounded like someone imitating static.

"Earth to Mime Bomb. Earth to Mime Bomb. Come back to us. Over."

The pretend static sounded off again and Mime Bomb opened his eyes. He looked into Neal's olive green eyes. Part of Mime wanted to take Neal right then and there but he was restrained by his own modesty. Not knowing what else to do, Mime Bomb stepped aside and made a beeline for the lounge room. This left Neal alone and confused in the hallway.

~~

A couple days had passed when Mime Bomb saw the Eel again. It was in the communal showers and it was only himself and Neal in there. Neal had just finished showering. Mime Bomb had washed off his face paint and was about to step into the shower when he felt a pat on his back.

"Fancy seeing you again, Mimey."

Mime glanced at Neal and nodded as a response. He tried not to focus too much on the fact that they were both wearing towels around their waists and nothing else.

"I gotta say," the Kiwi continued chatting, "this is the first time I've seen you without your makeup on. You look good, luv. Reeeaal good."

Mime Bomb immediately blushed. He felt utterly silly knowing that because his face wasn't painted, Neal could easily see that Mime was flattered. Neal did in fact notice and his grin widened. He stepped closer to the redhead and wrapped his arm around him.

"Relax," he sighed, "I'm just saying you're handsome. Aren't I allowed to say that from one man to another?"

Mime Bomb turned his head to look at Neal. For a man who usually only did acrobatics and squeezing into tight spaces, Neal had a wider torso and shoulders. It would all smoothly transition to either the narrow hips wrapped in the thin towel or the surprisingly wide neck that led to a suddenly remarkable face. Muscles subtly stood out from under the Eel's pale skin making Mime Bomb study each and every detail. Neal caught the shorter man staring at him and he raised an eyebrow. He reached out his hand and dragged his fingers along Mime's abs. This startled the silent operative and Neal drank in each movement in his face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the other's ear.

"Now what's a string bean like you doing with a washboard like that? Must be from all those invisible chairs, I assume?"

Mime Bomb resisted the urge to elbow Neal for talking too much. It was that moment he realized how close they were. He turned his head to get his face nearer to Neal's body and without thinking, breathed in deeply through his nose. There was that smell again. The soap was stronger this time around but he could still smell Neal's skin. A smile tugged the corners of Mime Bomb's lips as he took in more of the Kiwi's scent. Neal was put off by this reaction, but it didn't stop him from flirting even more. He stepped directly behind Mime and grabbed his wrists to hold them back.

"You know," he whispered, "I could pin you against the wall right now if I wanted to. You wouldn't even resist, would you? Bet you I could make this mime scream from all the fucking he'll get."

Mime Bomb wasn't scared but the low rumble of Neal's throat made shivers go up his spine. He also felt something pressing inside the towel around his waist. It didn't take more than a second to realize what it was. Neal didn't notice but he continued talking.

"I've been into a lot of tight spaces; vents, alleyways, pipes. But you've got an entrance I'd really love to squeeze into one day."

Mime Bomb closed his eyes and reached behind him to feel Neal's body when suddenly Neal let go of Mime's wrists and walked away.

"But," Neal raised his voice back to his playful tone, "that day's not today! Great talking with you, mate!"

Mime Bomb was left all alone and dumbfounded. He had forgotten Neal was a master at teasing. Mime began to feel many emotions; anger, embarrassment, relief, confusion. Only one emotion took over at that moment. One that he would satisfy as soon as he stepped into the shower.

~~

More days had passed and Mime Bomb was going crazy. Not only had he not been able to get Neal's scent off of his mind, but every time he encountered Neal it would result in all kinds of flirting. It would always end up with the silent operative taking out the resulting lust on his own body before he went to sleep. On yet another afternoon, Mime Bomb was pacing around in the halls when he saw Neal walk out of the men's bathroom. Neal instantly caught sight of Mime and he raised his brow.

"Well well," he sighed sultrily, "we meet again."

Mime Bomb knew exactly where this was going and he wouldn't have any of it. Nobody should tease a man like Neal did if they weren't going to follow through. Mime Bomb walked faster towards Neal, grabbed him, and pushed him back into the bathroom. All of this happened while Neal stumbled over his words.

"Woah! W-what is this?"

Mime Bomb dragged Neal into one of the stalls and closed and locked the door behind them. Immediately, Mime forced Neal down to his level and mashed their lips together. Neal was pleasantly surprised at the affection and let Mime do as he pleased. Mime's tongue prodded between Neal's lips which opened up so they could explore each other's mouths. Neal relished the slimy sensation of their tongues colliding as he moaned into Mime's mouth. As the two separated to get some air, a smile uncontrollably appeared onto Neal's face. His eyes were half lidded and his lips were partially stained red from the mime's make-up. Mime Bomb's face paint was smeared but he didn't care at the moment.

"Not that I don't like this," huffed Neal, "but what's all this about?"

Mime Bomb paused for a moment before burying his face in the crook of Neal's neck and inhaling deep. There was a combined scent of sweat and body oil. There was no trace of soap, cologne, or anything. Mime knew he should have been at least mildly disgusted but to his surprise, it made him even more excited. The odd smell was enough to drive Mime Bomb to absolute madness. He quickly became hard and this time, Neal felt it. The Kiwi blushed and he trailed his hand down to cup Mime Bomb's erection still concealed in his tight pants. Neal gazed down at his silent accomplice and grinned.

"Mime Bomb," he chuckled, "does my smell get you off? Is that what's been eating you this past week?"

Even underneath the face paint, Neal could tell Mime Bomb was turning red whether from lust or embarrassment. The mime looked up at Neal and nodded. Neal felt his own cock pressing against his skin tight suit. He bit his lip in brief thought and he brought a hand to his neck.

"Well, now you've got me all hot and bothered," he growled in a lowered voice, "Kneel down for me. I got something you can do."

Neal pressed the left circular sensor on the neck of his suit which loosened the fabric around his groin. A kneeling Mime Bomb was greeted by Neal's scent but stronger. It made his heart race even before he got a good look at the glory beneath the suit. Neal's smile grew as did something else.

"Dr. Bellum designed this feature for bathroom breaks but I've always wanted to use it for a situation like this. So what are you waiting for?"

Mime Bomb took one more deep inhale through his nose. He opened his mouth and leaned forward.

~~

Just outside the doors to the men and women's bathrooms, The Cleaners were making their rounds to keep the building tidy. Boris, the taller of the two, took out a pair of gloves and put them on.

"Men's room first," he ordered in monotone.

Vlad, the shorter one, picked up the mop and opened the door to the men's bathroom. Immediately his ears were met with a torrent of moans, shudders, and words urging someone to go faster. Looking at the bottom of one of the stalls, Vlad saw two pairs of legs one of which was kneeling. Still keeping his blank face, he backed out of the bathroom and shut the door. He turned to Boris.

"Let's do the women's room first."

Boris, who heard the whole thing, nodded in agreement,

"We will clean when they're done."

The Cleaners took their janitorial equipment into the women's bathroom.


End file.
